


A Soft-Hearted Man

by kesmonsterwrites



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adorable Twins, F/M, Fluff, non idol! au, seonghwa with kids is the cutest thing I can imagine, single parent! reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 29





	A Soft-Hearted Man

Moving into a new house to live with your best friend, Raina, was always a dream of yours. But you had never really expected to move in with your two young children. 

You had your children as a result of a one night stand, a situation you had regretted at first, but one you came to love. Your children were the lights of your life. Your twins, Drew and Taylor, had bright eyes and consistently large smiles on their faces. They never failed to make you happy, and you were so happy that they were a part of your life, no matter the circumstances. They came into the world a little over three years ago, and while your parents had been super helpful while your children were infants, you wanted to give your parents their space again. And when your best friend wanted you and your kids to move in with them...well you couldn't say no. It would give you a fresh start, and you wouldn't be completely alone either.

You drove up to the new house, butterflies of excitement fluttering in your stomach. The colonial-style home was a bright white with light blue accents on the doorway and around each window. You smiled as you parked in the driveway, ready for your life in a new home. Looking in the rearview mirror, you can see the van your parents drove park behind you. They were kind enough to help you move the rest of your belongings from their home, still wanting to help you as much as they could. As you shut off the car and opened your door, your best friend shot out of the house, shouting in excitement. 

"You're here!!!!! Y/N, I'm so excited!!! And my niece and nephew!" After hugging you quickly, Raina opens the door, cooing at your kids as she unbuckles Taylor from her car seat. The little girl laughs loudly as he brother Drew whines for his aunt, wanting attention for himself. You make your way to his side of the car, unbuckling the boy and pulling him into your arms. You parents exit their van, hugging Raina in greeting.

"Alright! I know you probably want to get started…" Raina giggles as you nod your head, eager to get the unpacking done before you can fully relax. "So, I have a whole area set up for them in my bedroom with some toys-" You shoot her a look, knowing that you told her not to get them any more toys, but knowing there was really nothing you could do at this point. "-and they can hang out in there, where we can see and hear them, and we can still get our work done!"

"You really do have everything planned, don't you?" You can't help but laugh at your best friend, walking with her to bring your kids inside while your parent's move to the moving van to start unpacking your things.

You and Raina laughed loudly and often as you unpack, drawing the attention of your now-new neighbors. As you and Raina grabbed boxes from the moving van, several boys from the house next door walked over, shouting to Raina in greeting.

"Hey guys!" Raina waves before bringing you out of the van to introduce you. "This is my best friend, and now your new neighbor, Y/N! Y/N, this is my neighbor Seonghwa, and his friends Hongjoong and Yeosang!"

You smile and wave at the boys, a little shy at meeting three very attractive men, one of them who apparently lived next to you. You were intrigued by the tallest of the trio, his black hair slightly fluffy as it falls into his eyes.

"Do you guys need any help? Seonghwa asks sweetly, looking into the van to see how much is left to be brought in. You looked to Raina, unsure of what to do. 

"If you guys aren't busy, more help is better than nothing." They nod in agreement, walking into the moving van and grabbing boxes, following the two of you into the house. Your parents greet the boys as they step through the door, thanking them for their help. All of the boxes are full of Drew and Taylor's things, which you decide to bring up to their bedrooms. Raina and Hongjoong bring Drew's boxes to his room, while you and Seonghwa head to Taylor's new room.

"So...who are Taylor and Drew?" Seonghwa looks genuinely curious as you set the boxes down, looking around the room (which Raina has already painted a pale purple). 

"They're my kids...twins actually."

"Really, you have kids?"

You nod, expecting him to make some off-hand comment, which you'd heard many times.

"Well...they must be pretty cute then." He smiles shyly at you before turning and walking out of the room. You were stuck in your place, unable to move from the small flirtation. Had he...had he really just said that your kids must be cute? Maybe because he thought you were cute? You could feel your cheeks flushing with heat as you smiled lightly to yourself. Deciding in that moment that you really wouldn't know how to handle yourself, you text Raina to let her know you were going to start unpacking in your new room before starting on the kids'. 

You threw yourself into your work, going through each box meticulously, making the bare room slowly into your own space. Your clothes were put away, bed made, picture frames and other decorations on the furniture and walls. Grabbing the broken down boxes from their pile on the floor, you headed out of your new room, ready to bring them downstairs to the van. On your way out the door, you heard the sound of your children laughing as someone cooed at them. Since it didn't sound like either of your parents or Raina, you turned to her room and poked your head into the doorway.

The sight before you melted your heart. Drew and Taylor were standing against the gated walls of the playpen that Raina had set up for them, toys forgotten on the floor. Both were staring at Seonghwa, who was kneeling on the floor in front of them. You couldn't see what he was doing, but it was clearly entertaining for the kids; they were laughing and reaching out for Seonghwa, grabbing onto his hands and his hair whenever he leaned in too close. You couldn't help but melt at the sight; not only had he called them cute earlier, but now he was being cute with them. And there was something about seeing him with your kids, and seeing them so happy around him...you couldn't help the smile that came to your face. You quickly slipped away, not wanting them to notice you at all.

~

As you settled into your new life in your new home, you found yourself spending more time with Seonghwa and his friends. Often, he would invite you all over to hang out on the weekends, making sure to include Drew and Taylor in his plans. And during the week, you and Raina would invite him over for dinner after long and busy days. Soon, you were the one inviting him, and Raina always found a way to get out of the house, making sure you and Seonghwa had some privacy (as long as your definition of privacy included two young twins). 

Seeing Seonghwa playing with Drew and Taylor, down on the floor with them as they laughed with him, always warmed your heart. He just had a way with them where they were always smiling when he was around, and they constantly asked for Seonghwa in their cute little excited voices. You knew your kids loved having him around, and honestly, you did too.

It got to the point that he was around your kids so often that Drew would ask Seonghwa to tuck him into his bed at night. The first time he asked for Seonghwa, you were shocked. You were unsure of how Seonghwa would react, but you were also unsure of your feelings. It had only been you, your parents, or Raina who had ever put your kids to bed; to have someone outside of that earn your children's trust...it was a little surprising at first. But Seonghwa just looked at you, a question in his eyes. He also looked...excited at the prospect of tucking in your son, and it was so adorable and sweet that you couldn't help but nod, a small smile on your face. You walked him through the kids' bedtime routine that night, and now, whenever he was over, he helped you put the kids to bed. They loved getting their goodnight hug from Seonghwa, then their goodnight kiss from you - it was basically a part of the routine now.

One night, after Seonghwa helped you put the kids to bed, you headed back downstairs to the kitchen. You were craving something sweet, heading to the freezer and grabbing your favorite ice cream. "Want some?" Seonghwa nods, walking to the cabinet and pulling out two bowls while you find two spoons. Seonghwa takes the container of ice cream and spoons from your hand and starts scooping out ice cream into each bowl, handing one to you when he's done. You grab the container from under Seonghwa's hand, smiling as he glared at you playfully, and quickly put the container away before heading back to Seonghwa's side, picking up your bowl of ice cream. You eat a scoop quickly, smiling as the sweetness hit your tongue. You chat as you eat, enjoying each other's company.

"You have a little…" Seonghwa trails off as he puts his bowl down, reaching a hand out and brushing it against the corner of your lip, taking any trace of ice cream along with it. You stare at him in shock - sure you'd shared innocent touches before, but nothing that felt so...intimate before. Your cheeks heat up as Seonghwa clears his throat, backing away slightly. "Um...actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about…"

You tilt your head, watching him carefully. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well...ever since you moved here...having you here has really….brightened the neighborhood, and really...really become an important part of my life. And…" He takes a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever he was going to say next. "And I'd really love to take you out sometime, if you'd be okay with that." Seonghwa watches you carefully as you meet his gaze, eyes wide in surprise. 

"Even knowing that I come with two kids?"

"Especially knowing you come with two kids. Because those two are amazing, and I know that they are only that amazing because you are. And I want to be a part of all of your lives."


End file.
